This Isn't What I Wanted
by Breann Hill
Summary: I didn't think it would go like this. I certainly didn't want this. But, as usual, I didn't have a choice. Prince Armin, as the queen had called him, stopped in front of me. I held my breath, feeling like my heart was going to explode. "I'll take her." Armin said, and I swore my heart stopped. This was not happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **This isn't a _Beauty and the Beast_ story. I just didn't know what category to put it in. I came up with this story while watching _Maleficent_ for the umpteenth time. So far, _Maleficent_ is my favorite live-action Disney princess movie that they have done so far. But I'm sure that will change when _Beauty and the Beast_ comes out in the theaters. That has been my favorite Disney princess movie since I was two. Anyways, here is the full story description before we go into the first chapter. Enjoy and please leave comments!**

* * *

 **.Story Description**

 **I didn't think it would go like this. I certainly didn't want this. I would have rather stayed with my family. But, as usual, I didn't have a choice.**

 **I met up with the rest of the girls who had been on the wagon with me. They chatted excitedly while I looked at the ground, unknowingly playing with the necklace around my neck; a nervous habit of mine.**

 **And then the chatter ended, the chatter ended and I looked up as four people entered the room. I immediately averted my gaze when I saw it was the royal family coming to inspect us and decide where we would work.**

 **The king and his queen stayed near the door, talking to Jasmine while the other two, whom I assumed were the princes, studied us. The older brother pulled a girl put of the line.**

 **The other prince just walked back and forth in front of us. My heart began to beat faster the longer I stood there.**

 **"Well, Armin?" the queen called. "You need to hurry up and choose someone as your personal maid." My heartbeat grew faster and louder. I felt like I couldn't breathe.**

 **Prince Armin, as the queen had called him, stopped in front of me. I held my breath, my heart feeling like it was going to explde in my chest at any minute.**

 **"I'll take her." Armin said, and I swore my heart stopped.**

 **This was not happening.**

* * *

 **Temper**

 _Arcadia_

I pulled the bowstring back, taking careful aim at my target. I exhaled, releasing the arrow. It zipped through the air, hitting the apple that clung to the branch that I couldn't reach. My arrow disappeared into the sky, but the bright red apple I wanted fell from the branch, landing in my outstretched palm. I grinned triumphantly and bit into the apple, its flavor exploding in my mouth.

"Arcadia!" my older sister called. "Where are you? You have chores to do! Father will be angry if you don't hurry back home!"

I sighed, knowing she was right. Father hated it when I didn't do my chores. Reluctantly, I slipped my bow and quiver off my back, and hid them in a hollow log. Father would be furious if he found out was I doing.

" _Weapons are not meant for girls." He told me six years ago. "They are meant for men. Warriors."_

I trekked through the woods, listening to the familiar crunch of leaves under my feet. I finished my apple and tossed the core over my shoulder. I made it to the edge of the woods where my sister was waiting for me, her arms crossed.

She frowned at me. "Must you always be in the woods, Arcadia?" she sighed.

"Must you always act like Mother, Netis?" I mocked.

She scowled at me. "I worry about you, that's all. You never know what's in those woods. Father would not approve."

"Well Father doesn't know." I shot back.

Netis shook her head, a strand of her honey blonde hair falling into her face. She brushed it away and looked at me with her arctic blue eyes. "He'll find out sooner or later. He always does."

I hated it when she was right. "Please, Netis, don't tell him."

There was uncomfortable silence for a while as we walked home. Finally, Netis sighed, and I knew I had won the conversation. "Fine, but don't make me regret this."

"I'll do my best." I smiled.

Once arriving at the family farm, I walked into the barn my great-great grandfather had built. Picking up a bucket of food for the chickens, I made my way outside. I stopped next to the chickens' pen and sprinkled the food out on the ground that they greedily gobbled up. A few of them looked up at me and clucked, as if they were asking for more.

I returned to the barn where I went to groom Mother's horse, Daisy. The bay Clydesdale mare let out a snort of happiness as I stroked her mane with the brush. I smiled and continued to groom her. She loved the attention and always enjoyed it when I groomed her.

By the time I was done, it was dinnertime. I put away the brushes and picks and put Daisy in her stall. I hurried to the house for dinner, dreading the other chores I still had to do. I hurried inside the house and helped Mother finish the soup she was making.

"Thank you, Arcadia." She said with a smile. "Will you please set the table?"

I nodded and placed five wooden bowls on the table along with cups and spoons. I filled each cup with water from the pitcher before spooning the soup into the bowls. Father came in just as everyone except me had sat down. I was helping Deene into his chair. My three-year-old brother laughed as he climbed into the chair with my help. I sat down quickly as Father did the same.

Supper was rather dull. The soup was amazing, as it always was when Mother cooked, but the mood was somewhat depressing. Mother looked distressed while Father fidgeted anxiously.

"Mother, Father, is something wrong?" Netis asked, sipping her water.

Father sighed. "I was in town earlier today and I heard Anthony say that some of the king's men were going to be rounding up girls around Arcadia's age to go work in the castle."

I immediately stopped eating, having lost my appetite. "Will they come here?"

"I'm not sure." Father admitted. "We are on the outskirts of the town. It's likely that the king's men might not come here. But we shouldn't get our hopes up."

"I don't want to go!" I exclaimed.

"Arcadia," my Father's voice was firm. "This is not up for debate. If they come here and take you to the castle, you must go. This is the king's orders."

"So I am supposed to be taken from my home and dragged to the palace with other sixteen-year-old girls?" I practically yelled. I knew it wasn't my place to say these things, but my temper was rising.

"Young lady," Mother scolded. "You will not use that tone of voice on your father."

"But it's true, isn't it Mother?" I said hotly. "There's a possibility that I might never see you again if I'm taken."

"That is enough, Arcadia." Father warned. "Go to your room this instant."

I got up from the table and stomped up the stairs to the room Netis and I shared. My fists were clenched and I couldn't hold back the tears of anger that escaped my eyes. I furiously wiped the tears away. I changed into my white nightgown, laying down on my bed.

An hour or so later, my door opened and Netis walked in, changing into her nightgown. "It was not your place to talk to Father and Mother like that."

I sat up and glared at her as she sat down on her bed that was opposite of mine. "Father acts like he doesn't care if I get taken away or not!"

Netis sighed. "Of course Father cares. But we can't ignore the king's orders."

"I don't want to go." I frowned, laying back down.

"You don't have a choice. If the king's guards come here and take you, then you have to go."

"I hope they don't come here."

"I understand, Arcadia. But if they do, please be on your best behavior."

I ignored her, and closed my eyes, listening to the chickens' clucks as they wandered around their pen. I heard Daisy and Father's horse, Phillip, neighing to each other. It made me wonder what they said to one another. Much sooner than I thought, I fell asleep, only to be awoken a few hours later by our rooster.

Reluctantly, I slipped out of bed and changed into my brown skirt and white shirt to begin another day of chores. I braided my thick brown hair and slipped my feet into my brown shoes before hurrying outside to be greeted by the rising sun, a gentle breeze, the chickens' eager noises for breakfast, and Daisy and Phillip whinnying for me to give them attention.

I prayed that I would stay here on the farm forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Arcadia_

The sound of a wagon made me look up from where I was collecting the chickens' eggs. In the distance, approaching my home, was a wooden wagon with some of the king's men. My heart began to pound in my chest as I was on the verge of panicking. I rushed to my house, setting the basket of eggs on the table.

I heard the wagon getting closer and closer, my heartbeat growing faster and louder with every passing second. _Please pass by the house._ I silently prayed. _Please don't stop here._

But the wagon stopped outside the house and I held my breath, listening as one of the men knocked on the door that Father answered.

"How may I help you?" Father asked.

"Are there any young women here between the ages of fourteen and eighteen?" the guard asked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Father nod. "Yes, there is. May I inquire why you are asking?"

"By the king's orders, we are to take any girls between those ages to the castle."

Father nodded and allowed two of the men to enter the house where they immediately spotted me in the kitchen, busying myself with washing the dishes. I didn't make eye contact as they walked closer to me.

"Ma'am?" the first guard asked. I looked into his green eyes. "You'll have to come with us."

I put down the cloth I was using to help wash the dishes and shook my head as I stepped back. "I don't want to go."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." the man said, grabbing my upper arm rather roughly. I struggled in his grip as he dragged me towards the door.

I screamed, trying to free myself. The other knight grabbed my other arm, helping in taking me outside. They threw me in the wagon alongside other girls and boys. Everyone chatted excitedly. Except one. He had auburn hair and hazel eyes. He didn't say anything. Just watched me.

I sat in silence as the wagon made its way towards the castle. The guards helped me out of the wagon once it had stopped before helping the others out. I didn't look up at the royal home. I was too angry and upset at what just happened to notice the beauty of the palace. Most people would dream of living in the castle, but not me. I was content to stay on the farm with my family. I already missed Father, Mother, Deene, and Netis. I already missed the woods, the constant clucking of the chickens, the horses, the feel of my bow in my hand, and the paper of my favorite book back at home. Instead, I stayed focused on my shoes that peeked out from under my brown skirt.

We were led into the servant's part of the castle. A woman with silver hair pulled into a bun and electric blue eyes gave each of us new clothes and introduced herself as Jasmine. We were separated and told to change. Reluctantly, I changed into the pale blue dress. The sleeves stopped at my wrists and the skirt ended at my ankles. A braided brown belt wrapped around my waist and then part of the belt reached the bottom of the dress in the front. I was given blue flats that were a size too big. I braided my hair, not wanting it down and in my face.

I didn't think it would go like this. I certainly didn't want this. I would rather have stayed with my family. But, as usual, I didn't have a choice.

I met up with the rest of the girls who had been on the wagon with me. They chatted excitedly while I looked at the ground, unknowingly playing with the necklace around my neck; a nervous habit of mine.

And then, the chatter ended and I looked up as four people entered the room. I immediately averted my gaze when I saw it was the royal family coming to inspect us and decide where we would work.

The king and his queen stayed near the door, talking to Jasmine while the other two, whom I assumed were the princes, studied us. The older brother pulled a girl out of the line. She had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. The sleeves of her forest green dress ended at her elbows. She was stunningly beautiful and could have easily passed as a princess.

The other prince just walked back and forth in front of us. My heart began to beat faster the longer I stood there.

"Well, Armin?" the queen called. "You need to hurry up and choose someone as your personal maid." My heartbeat grew faster and louder. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

 _Please, not me._ I silently prayed. _Please don't pick me._

Prince Armin, as the queen had called him, stopped in front of me. I held my breath, my heart feeling like it was going to explode in my chest at any minute.

 _No... please. Please just keep walking._ I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of what would happen next.

"I'll take her," Armin said, and I swore my heart stopped.

 _No..._ I couldn't believe this.

This was not happening.

The king, queen, and the oldest prince with the girl he chose from the line left and Jasmine dismissed the others.

"Go to the kitchen." She ordered. "We'll assign you to a job there." The girls left in a hurry and I remained standing there, wishing more than ever that I could disappear.

"Follow me." Armin turned and began walking.

I hesitated for a moment following the tawny blonde-haired prince. His strides were long and I almost had to jog to keep up. He glanced back and noticed that I was struggling to keep up. He slowed his pace, allowing me to ease into a comfortable stride.

"What's your name?" he asked, glancing at me with his sea green eyes.

I hesitated before answering, "Arcadia."

"Arcadia..." he mused. "That's an interesting name."

"Um... thank you?" I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"I meant that as a good thing." He said, turning to look at me.

I looked down at my moving feet. I was very shy around people I didn't know. I normally didn't talk all that much, but a question nagging at the back of my mind made me ask, "Why did you pick me?"

Armin sighed. "To be honest, you made me curious. The others smiled and tried to grab my attention by paying attention to me. They do this to get out of getting less pleasant jobs. You didn't do this, and that made me curious."

We began climbing a set of stone stairs. "Glad I could pique your curiosity."

Armin chuckled. "And here I thought you were shy."

"I am," I muttered, still watching my feet.

Armin stopped outside a door and I almost ran into him. Thankfully, I stopped myself in time. He opened the wooden door and stepped inside the room, gesturing for me to follow. I nervously followed him into the room.

A giant canopied bed sat against the far wall. A dresser was against the wall next to a giant window where the golden curtains were covering it. A fireplace was across the room from the bed with two chairs in front of it. A desk and chair were near the dresser. A circular table and two chairs next to it were also present in the room. Two glass doors with curtains drawn over them led out onto a balcony.

"To be honest, I didn't want a maid. I'm perfectly capable of doing everything myself but Father and Mother don't seem to understand that. They insisted that I pick a maid out of the new group of girls coming to work here. I highly recommend that you do the chores given to you. If you don't, you might be whipped and I hate having to know someone goes through that. The simple things you'll be doing are making the bed, straightening the room, and anything else I ask you to help with. Can you do that?"

I nodded. "That doesn't sound too hard. So what do you need me to do first?"

"Mother wants me to write a paper about the history of the kingdom. She says that it's important for me to understand our kingdom. I was supposed to do research for it last week but Father thought a hunting trip was a better idea. So now I have to do the research this week. I'd like you to come with me to the library. I don't know how many books I will be carrying, and I might need your help."

"As you wish," I said with a grin.

Armin led the way out of the room and down the hall. After a long and silent walk, he finally stopped outside two wooden doors. He opened them and we stepped inside. I gasped at the sight. Thousands of books covered the shelves. A fireplace with chairs placed near it offered a place for readers to sit for hours. Armin must have noticed my astounded expression because he chuckled.

"I take it you like to read?"

I nodded. "I absolutely love books. I would often go into the woods at home and read for hours."

"Why don't you find a book you like and I'll call you when I need your help?"

"All right then." I left the prince by the door and strolled along the aisles, running my fingers along the spines of the books. I stopped when I saw the title of my favorite book sitting on the shelf. I ran my fingers along the golden letters that spelled out _Free_. I eagerly grabbed it off the shelf and stared at the deep red cover. This copy was a lot nicer than mine.

I walked over to the chairs by the fireplace and sat down in one, opening the book and beginning to read. My eyes scanned the text as my brain created images for the scenes in the book. I loved this book. I had read it over twenty times and knew every detail of the story and the events that take place in the adventure.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. I looked to see Armin standing behind me.

"Didn't you hear me? I was calling for you," he said.

I quickly stood up. "I apologize. I didn't hear you."

"Obviously," he said, rolling his eyes. He noticed the book I had been reading. " _Free_? That's my favorite story."

"Mine, too," I said with a smile. I noticed the many books he held in his arms and I moved to take most of them from him. "Wow. That's a lot of books. Are all of these for your research?"

"No," he began walking out of the library. "A few of them are books that I'm interested in reading. If I spent all my time reading the books for my research, I fear I may go mad."

I laughed at his joke. We soon arrived at his room and I placed the books on his desk. "Anything else you need?"

"A glass of water, please." he requested.

I nodded, slightly surprised by the "please" part. I had always thought that those who were part of a royal family were stuck-up and arrogant. Obviously, I was wrong. I left the room and made my way down the stairs, retracing my steps from earlier this morning to find the kitchen.

Once I found it, I pushed open the wooden door. Walking in, being careful so as not to bump into anything or anyone. I found a pitcher of water and a glass. I carefully filled the cup with water and then turned, only to have someone run into me, spilling flour on my skirt. I dropped the cup of water in surprise, spilling the contents onto my shoes. Feeling embarrassed, I picked up the cup and set it on a nearby counter.

"I am so sorry." a girl said.

I turned to see the person responsible for the flour on my clothes. This girl looked to be a year or two older than me. She had copper red hair done in a waterfall braid. Her steel blue eyes looked at me apologetically. She wore a white shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows, a gray skirt, and a white apron.

"It's alright," I assured her. "No harm down." I poured water into the now empty cup and turned to leave.

Moving quickly up the stairs but being careful that I don't spill the water, I make it to Armin's room. I knock on the door and then hear him say, "Enter."

I open the door and walk over to the desk where was seated at. I set the cup down on the desk next to the pile of books. Armin glances at me before looking back at the open book in front of him. "Thank you."

I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment." He closed the book and rubbed his temples, sighing. "You're dismissed for now."

I curtsied, like Father had told me to do if I ever met someone from the royal family, and left. I decided to explore the castle. I wandered around for a while, eventually getting lost. I'm not sure how, but I found myself outside in a garden. I sighed; this place reminded me of the forest back home. I knelt by a flowerbed of white roses. I had only seen white roses in the forest near my house. I gently touched one of the white petals.

A sad smile grew on my face as I thought about my family, the farm, and the woods I so loved to explore and roam free in.

* * *

 _Armin_

After an hour of trying to do research, I gave up. I stood up and stretched before pacing around the room. I decided that some fresh air was what I needed and stepped out onto the balcony. My balcony was one of my favorite places to be since it overlooked the royal gardens. I looked down at the greenery outside.

I spotted a girl-Arcadia-sitting next to a patch of white roses, looking at them wistfully. Even from up here, I could see the single tear making its way down her cheek. She brushed it away before standing up and walking back into the castle. I returned to my studies despite a headache that I was getting from reading up on the history of my kingdom.

The door to my chambers opened and I turned to see Arcadia walk in, carrying a plate of food. She gave a quick curtsy before walking over to me and setting the plate down on the circular table.

"Jasmine told me to bring this to you," Arcadia explained.

"Thank you," I said, standing up. I walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I looked at Arcadia. "Do you enjoy riding horses?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So sorry! It's been forever! Again, this story is one that I'm trying out. I don't how I'm doing with all of this. Sorry. If you have any suggestions for the story, PM me. I'd love to hear them. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Arcadia_

Despite our time together riding horses, the prince pushed me away for unknown reasons. He hardly ever let me straighten up his room, bring him food, and I was never able to talk to him.

Confusion was only one of the many emotions that I felt during this time. Apparently, I was wrong about Armin. His focus remained on what he wanted and needed at the moment. So, since he pushed me away, I began to have way too much free time.

I spent my afternoons roaming the castle rather than doing my chores. What chores did I have to do? None. Prince Armin never gave any task for me to me to accomplish. So, I was left to do whatever I pleased.

I spent most of my time in the gardens. There was so much life there and it reminded me of the forest that bordered my family's farm. Every now and then, I would notice Armin watching my from the balcony above the garden, though I ignored his presence.

For a while, everything felt all right. I wasn't needed by the prince. Nobody thought twice about me roaming around. The guards and maids didn't ask questions or stop me. I felt good.

* * *

"Arcadia," a deep voice shook me out of my thoughts.

I jumped to my feet, startled, and stared at the man. The knight. His hair was hidden under his helmet, but I could see his dark brown eyes.

"Y-yes?" I stammered. The skirt of my dress was covered with dirt. My hair was knotted was from the wind blowing strongly through the garden.

"Come with me."

I didn't have much choice seeing as how he had grabbed me by my arm roughly and dragged me along beside him. I stumbled as he hurried into the castle, pulling me along with him.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demanded.

But, the knight ignored me. Fear closed in around my heart as we began to take familiar twists and turns. The throne room... That's where I was being forced to. And, then, we were standing in front of the beautiful heavy wooden doors of the throne room.

They swung open and the knight dragged me into the room. The feeling of fear settled in my chest when I saw the king and queen, sitting on their thrones. They looked angry as they watched me.

The knight bowed to their majesties and I attempted a curtsy.

"This is Prince Armin's servant, correct?" The queen asked, and I looked down at being called a "servant".

The knight nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The king glared at me. "The others here in this castle have made it clear that you are neglecting your duties, Arcadia."

I looked up at the king. "No! I would-"

"Silence!" The king roared. "Your job was to tend to the needs of his Royal Highness, Prince Armin. And for the few weeks that you have been here, you neglected to do so. Such punishment is a whipping."

Tears filled my eyes. If I tried to speak, that would only serve to give me more floggings. I bit my tongue and hung my head.

I was forced to my knees. My heart was racing as the clomping of boots and the patter of shoes filled the room.

"Father, what is..." the voice faltered. I didn't bother looking up. I knew that it was Armin. And based on the patter of shoes and the other sound of boots, I had reason to believe that Armin's brother and his personal maid were here as well.

"Armin, this is your maid, is it not?" The king asked.

"Yes, but-" Armin tried to reply.

"And has she been doing what was required of her?"

"No, but, Father-"

"Then let her be an example to Tiffany. Ten lashes."

I assumed that Tiffany was the other prince's maid. The sound of something whistling through the air sounded right next to my air. I felt a breeze as the whip hit the ground beside me, making me flinch although the instrument for punishment never touched me. The whip left my sight and I clenched my fists tightly, bracing myself for the feeling of the whip on my back. I bit my lip: hard.

Pain roared through my back as the whip cut into my skin. I felt something wet and warm flow down my cheeks. I was crying. The area between my shoulder blades stung. And I still had thirty-eight lashes to go.

"Father, if you would just let me explain-" Armin tried to reason.

"She had a responsibility." The king interrupted. "And she failed to do her job. Continue, Sir Leon."

The knight-Sir Leon-let the whip hit my skin again. A third time. By the seventh lash, I was crying too much to see anything. My entire back was numb with pain. Even the wasp stings at home were nothing compared to this.

"Father, I beg of you to stop this." Armin pleaded.

"Arcadia needs to learn her place." The king insisted.

Another lash. And this time, a cry of pain escaped my lips. My fingernails dug into my palms.

"Father, please!"

Another sting from the whip. And I could feel Sir Leon preparing to deliver another one. The sound of boots rapidly approached me until they stopped right beside me. For some reason, the whip never hit my back again.

I cautiously looked up to see Armin gripping Sir Leon's armor-clad arm that held the whip. "That will be enough, Sir Leon." Armin turned to the king. "I am to blame. I didn't want a maid. That is why Arcadia hasn't been doing her chores. I haven't given her any to do."

I trembled from both the pain and the crying. The king and queen were speechless. Tiffany's hazel eyes were wide. Armin's older brother looked stunned.

"Do not let this happen again." The king finally said before walking out with the queen, the prince, and Tiffany. Sir Leon walked away, the whip still held in his grip.

Armin knelt beside me once they had left. "Arcadia? Are you all right?" He tried to touch my arm and I flinched away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. This is all my fault."

I didn't say anything, mostly because I didn't know what _to_ say. Yes, it was his fault. But, I couldn't just say that. So staying quiet was the best thing. For now.

I knew now that what I had originally thought about the royal family. Stuck-up and arrogant. Yes, Armin stopping Sir Leon had displayed made me doubt certain things, but my original thoughts remained.


	4. Chapter 4

_Armin_

Arcadia stopped speaking to me. She would greet me with curtsies and a cold demeanor but didn't say anything unless necessary.

Even now, after two months, she wouldn't speak. I was sitting in one of the chairs in the library, reading. Arcadia was sitting in another chair, reading as well. Finally, I couldn't take it.

I put my book down and looked at Arcadia. "Arcadia, speak to me."

"What do you want me to say, Your Highness?" She asked coldly, not looking up from her book.

I crossed my arms. "How about you act like your old self for starters. What happened to the shy girl I picked to be my maid?"

"I am still shy." She mumbled.

"There's a difference between being shy and... well... _this_."

She didn't answer me which only made me more irritated. "Arcadia, look at me."

Arcadia waited for several long, agonizing seconds before finally looking at me with angry brown eyes. "Do you need something, Your Highness?"

I sighed. "Yes, I do need something."

"What is it?" She closed her book after marking her page.

"I need you to follow me." I stood up and walked out of the library. I heard her stand up and follow me. I glanced over my shoulder at her occasionally. Arcadia watched the floor as we walked.

"Arcadia," I said softly. She looked at me, her brown eyes flashing. "I was planning on going for a ride, and I wanted some company. I would like it if you joined me."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

I sighed to myself. This was going to be harder than I thought. Apologizing did not come easily to me. But, I wanted Arcadia to go back to her old self. I missed the shy girl that I had picked to be my maid. I missed her laugh whenever I did something to humor her.

We stepped outside and headed over to the stables. The horses whinnied a greeting, and I saw a faint smile on Arcadia's lips. I walked over to my white horse which had already been groomed and tacked. I swung up onto the horse while Arcadia did the same with another horse.

We rode out of the stables, a small group of guards following us. They were there for my protection. Arcadia followed behind, much to my annoyance. "Arcadia," I called, looking over my shoulder at her. I gestured for her to ride closer. She obeyed and rode beside me though in silence.

The guards stayed a few feet behind us, like always. A gentle breeze blew by us, ruffling my hair and Arcadia's. We rode through the village, which seemed to make Arcadia feel better. I glanced over at her very now and then.

After we left the village and made our way to the forest nearby, she sighed. "Why are we out riding?"

"Do you not want to enjoy the sun?" I asked, looking at her.

"I do, but I also could have enjoyed it just fine in the gardens."

"And if they thought you were not doing your chores again? You would be whipped."

She looked away from me. "Why do you seem to care all of a sudden?"

The trees hid a path that I was familiar with. We followed it in silence. I was unsure of how to respond to her question. The only sounds were the clanking the of the guards' armor, the chirping of the birds, and snapping of twigs and branches. Right as I opened my mouth to finally give Arcadia an answer, a crossbow bolt hit the tree right next to my head.

The guards shouted in alarm and drew their swords, ordering for me to return to the castle. I turned my horse around, urging him into a gallop. Arcadia followed closely behind me. I saw the end of the path at the edge of the forest. I had almost reached it when I fell off my horse, hitting the ground.

"Your Highness!" I heard Arcadia scream.

A pair of rough hands grabbed me and I felt myself being dragged away.

* * *

 _Arcadia_

My eyes widened when I saw a large man tackle the prince off of his horse. "Your Highness!" I screamed, my former feelings of anger replaced with fear. A calloused hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the horse I had been riding. I struggled in the tight hold, only succeeding in making the grip tighten.

"Put her with the prince." The man holding me ordered someone else. "He could use the company."

Another person grabbed me and dragged me through the forest. My dress now had many new rips and stains on it.

If I slowed down or stumbled, the man would push me roughly and shout, "Keep moving!"

A small, dirty camp came into view. A makeshift prison far away from the fire and on the edge of the camp was bordered by two large, muscular men. I was forced to walk over there. The two men opened the odd door made from sticks and ropes and shoved me inside. I stumbled, falling onto the dirty ground.

A gentle hand helped me up. I looked at the person, my eyes meeting the sea-green irises of Prince Armin. I quickly averted my gaze, choosing instead to look at the ground.

The next few hours passed by slowly. Armin and I sat in silence for most of the time. My thoughts wandered to many different places. It was only when I heard Armin clear his throat that my attention was pulled back to the present.

"Arcadia?"

I looked at him. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"I wanted t-"

"Keep it down!" One of the men outside shouted.

I sighed. "This can't get any worse, can it?"

Armin looked outside where the sun was beginning to set. "I certainly hope not."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I apologize for the short chapter; this is just a filler. Thank you for reading, and if you have any ideas for the story, PM me or leave a comment. :)**


End file.
